1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server always includes a standby battery. The standby battery may be received in a box, and the box may be attached to the enclosure with screws, to secure the standby battery to a rear wall of the enclosure. Usually, the rear wall defines two ventilation openings for dissipating heat, and the presence of too many securing holes defined in the rear wall, to secure the box, may adversely influence strength of the rear wall. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.